


Strangled Feelings

by KtheG



Series: Two Celestial's and a Human [4]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Bea is good at dirty talk, F/F, M/M, Pre-OT3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG
Summary: Lilith teases Beatrice all day so Beatrice gets some payback with a twist.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith/Ava Silva
Series: Two Celestial's and a Human [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872385
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Strangled Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I am incapable of not writing smut for these three

Beatrice had Lilith underneath her, whimpering as she fucked into her with three fingers. These opportunities were rare, and Beatrice was determined to make this count. Getting Lilith under her could go one of two ways; she could whip out a carefully timed “good girl” and Lilith was putty in her hands, or she had to work for it, fast and rough. Today had been a little bit of both, and so Bea was ultimately surprised when they got back to their room after dinner and Lilith fell pliant to her work.

Lilith had been a brat all day, teasing Beatrice with her words and actions. She had “accidentally” lingered too long on Bea’s shoulders when she was laying kisses there this morning, distracting her girlfriend from getting dressed for early training with Ava. Lilith had dared to lick the shell of Beatrice’s ear the one time she had managed to pin the other woman. Despite her otherworldly abilities, Beatrice was still a skilled fighter and had chosen to wear the most distracting outfit for training that morning, so Lilith thought it was only fair she up the ante on her teasing. When they had moved onto weapons training, which Lilith was definitely better at, she made sure to stand behind Beatrice to show her the proper technique (“I already know how to hold a gun, _Lilith_ ”) and minimize the kickback. To say Lilith had been a bigger distraction than a help would be accurate.

So Beatrice was a little distracted through dinner, silently planning on how to get back at her girlfriend for all teasing she had been put through. Normally, Beatrice was able to keep a level head, but there was something that Lilith had whispered to her as they were leaving the gun range that broke Bea’s confidence.

“How would you feel if Ava could know the things we get up to when she’s not around?”

That had done it. Beatrice had lost all concentration and had pushed Lilith up against the closest wall, hand around her neck, not applying pressure but the threat was clear.

“What if I told Ava about how wet you get at the thought of being watched?” Beatrice didn’t give Lilith time to respond, swallowing the gasp with her lips on Lilith’s. Unfortunately (or fortunately if you’re Lilith) the dinner bell had rang, alerting the girls to how much time they spend making out in the hallway of Cat’s Cradle. Beatrice pulled back with a smirk, turning on her heel and leaving Lilith flustered and more than a little wet between the legs.

And so that led to where they are now: Beatrice straddling Lilith’s hips, one hand on her neck, applying slight pressure with her thumb, and the other hand knuckles deep into Lilith. Her pace was brutally slow and Lilith kept trying to jerk hips up for more friction, but Beatrice’s weight was too much. Lilith had been on edge all through dinner, watching Beatrice eat on autopilot, nervous about what her girlfriend was planning. And the fact that Beatrice was making her wait to come had Lilith soaked.

“What a good girl, waiting for permission to come. If only you had been good all day, then you might be working into your second or third orgasm.”

The way that Beatrice dripped sex into the sentence had Lilith arching her back, silently begging for more.

“No, Lilith. You have to earn it. You have to tell me exactly what it is that has you so worked up tonight, and I’ll know if you’re lying or not.” Lilith keened at the words, embarrassed by the thought, but incredibly turned on by the power Beatrice was displaying.

Every time Lilith opened her mouth to answer Bea’s request Beatrice would give a little squeeze to her throat and Lilith would lose her train of thought, overwhelmed by the inability to breathe, even for the few seconds it lasted. She would pant and squirm and try again, only to be met with the same result.

Finally, she manages to get out a breathless, “this isn’t fair.” But Beatrice just chuckles and pulls her fingers all the way out of Lilith, bringing them up to Lilith’s mouth.

“How’s this for incentive? I’ll let you come if you can admit that the idea of Ava being here with us has you soaked for me.”

Lilith reaches out with her tongue, licking desperately at Bea’s fingers, hoping the action will show Beatrice how _good_ she wants to be for her.

“I know you want to be a good girl for me, so I’ll give you one more chance to tell me why you’re so wet tonight,” Bea pulls her fingers away from Lilith’s mouth and back down to her core by way of Lilith’s abs, “or you won’t get to come for the next two days.”

There’s a small gasp from Lilith’s left that definitely doesn’t belong to Beatrice, so she turns her head as much as she can with Bea’s hand on her throat. Her eyes lock with Ava’s. Ava who is standing nowhere near the door to their room. Ava who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. At Lilith’s strangled moan, Beatrice looks up and _smirks_ at Ava.

Beatrice doesn’t break her stride, entering Lilith with two fingers, looking down at Lilith who’s looking at Ava. Lilith moans loudly, and distantly, Beatrice can hear Ava’s shaky inhale. Bea is diligent in her work, and it seems that sex is no different.

“I can feel you squeezing my fingers Lilith. I know how much Ava being here turns you on. Happy coincidence I suppose.” Lilith groans as she feels Beatrice speed up with her fingers, unwilling to look away from Ava. Ava is breathing hard, simultaneously turned on and shocked. Beatrice has a filthy mouth, but what Ava likes even more is the sight of Lilith underneath the quieter Beatrice.

Ava knew she liked the two women, but she also knew they were in a relationship and so her feelings were going to be limited to crushing from afar. But to accidentally phase into their room while running away from Superion, to phase in on them fucking? Ava can’t help the thoughts of _oh shit what would it be like to be under them?_ Ava can’t look away, enamored by the way Lilith’s eyes flutter every time Bea squeezes her throat. She leans against the wall for support when Lilith starts thrusting up into Beatrice’s hand, maintaining eye contact with her.

“Ava, does this turn you on?” She’s startled to hear her name from Beatrice, but all she can do is moan in response, too focused on watching the way Bea’s fingers seem to caress Lilith’s neck with such care while still being so deadly. Her legs rub together on their own, and Beatrice lets out a small chuckle, content to watch Lilith fall apart underneath her while Ava can’t seem to hide her own reactions.

“I asked you a question Ava.”

“Fuck yes. Yes, fuck, fuck I-I…” Ava can’t seem to put together a coherent sentence. She finally gives in, and shoves a hand down her pants, but Beatrice interrupts her before she can really get started.

“Don’t touch yourself Ava. Just watch.”

“Fuck.” Ava mutters under her breath, still watching Lilith and Beatrice. Lilith’s eyes are half-open now, unfocused but still looking at Ava when Beatrice declares that she can come now that Ava’s here.

“You’ve done so well Lilith. Let go, let Ava see how beautiful you look when you come.”

At those words, Lilith closes her eyes, tips her head back (Ava can see the subtle tightening of Beatrice’s fingers on her throat) and lets out a moan as she comes. Ava watches as Lilith sighs her name, _her name, not Beatrice’s name, Beatrice who is her girlfriend_.

“Good girl, Lilith. What do you have to say to Ava, sweetheart?”

It takes Lilith a minute to answer Beatrice, but she turns her head in Ava’s direction and manages to squeak out “do you want to join us for the next round?”


End file.
